1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric switches and more particularly, to a safety electric switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally electric power switches are operable between a first position to switch on the electric circuit and a second position to switch off the electric circuit. These electric power switches are not safe in use. During the maintenance work of an electric power switch after the circuit has been switched off, other people may switch on the electric power, thereby causing an accident.